Silver Chains of Blood Ties
by manicmethod
Summary: Silver spent her life living a secret. Now the cat's out of the bag and she discovers she has a destiny like no other has ever had before. She must travel the world with The Signers and seal away an ancient evil thretening to disturb the peace. Ch.8 up.
1. Show No Mercy

**Hi guys! this is my firt fanfic of yugioh 5ds. This story is about Yusei and Aki's daughter and how she had to grow up in what was left of the slums of satelite and why, as Yusei is the duel king. Anyway, Enjoy! **

**P.S. Silver's name was originally Ruby. I think I changed it everywhere her old nam was mentioned, but I may have missed one or two. If i have just message me or leave a comment saying so.**

* * *

The sun was setting over Satellite, reflecting off the orange-tinted waves. The salty air was cool, and carried small water droplets with it, so when it splashed the faces of the children, it felt refreshing. On the trash-littered shores a small girl with almond-brown eyes and chin-length ebony hair, pawed through the piles of rubbish, searching for something. She was looking for Duel Monsters Cards, because, like so many others, she wanted to be a top-class duelist. Eventually, she found what she was looking for, the card she found was a Test Tiger monster. Delighted, with a huge smile on her face, she ran home to show her mother.

**12 Years later…**

Dark, grey clouds had gathered overhead a short while ago, threatening a downpour. In this weather, everyone would be inside, wrapped up warm, except one, Silver Black. She had a mission and she wasn't going home until it was completed successfully. She donned a hooded cloak, underneath which she wore a black ragged t-shirt, badly worn jeans and a pair of runners that looked as thought they were held together with duct tape.

In spite of this, on her left arm was a shiny duel disk. It looked similar to one of the Duel disks, that had been created for the first battle city tournament, with some subtle differences. Silver had been walking slowly through the dark alley ways that would bring her to where she wanted to be. After another two minutes or so of walking, Silver came to a clearing and stopped. She had arrived.

'We wuz worried ya weren't gonna show up,' came a voice from the shadows, 'so you ready ta do dis or wha?' He voice questioned. The owner of the voice stepped out of the darkness, and was followed by three thugs. The leader looked about seventeen or eighteen, not that Silver cared.

'I'm here aren't I?' Silver replied coolly, 'remember our terms, I win, you guys scoot for good. You win, I hand over my deck.'

'Yeah, I got the terms, now let's duel!' the boy said.

'Hmph, I hope your all packed boys, because when I'm finished here, you guys will have to ship out.' Silver smirked 'ladies first, so you can go right ahead.'

'Very funny, I draw,' the boy said, 'AWESOME! I summon the Gene Warped Warwolf in attack position. Your move girlie.'

'Ok, listen up,' Silver said after drawing, 'things are going to get kind of confusing for some one with as small a brain as yours, so pay utmost attention. Now first, I'm gonna activate a spell card trap trigger. I can pay 500 life points and this turn I can activate one trap card from my hand. I summon my Gladiator Beast Andal. Because I have a Gladiator Beast monster on my field, I can special summon Test Tiger from my hand. Now, I'm going to activate his effect, it lets me sacrifice him, return one Gladiator Beast on my field to my deck and special summon a new one!' Silver paused for a breath, 'Go! Gladiator beast octavius! [atk/def = 2500/1200] not thanks to the effect of trap trigger, I can activate double tag team from my hand. It allows me to summon another gladiator beast from my deck and I choose Torax. Finally, I activate my continuous spell card Gladial Tune-up so once per turn I can treat one gladiator beast monster as a tuner monster, this turn I pick Torax! Now, time for my ultimate card, I tune Octavius to Torax in order to Synchro summon, Divine Gladiator Beast Icharus! [atk/def = 4500/2000, lv.10] now one last thing to do, I pay half my life points to activate Icharus' effect, and destroy all cards on your field.'

'Noooooooooooooooooooo!' exclaimed the boy, 'this can't happen.'

'It can and it will, now go Icharus, obliterate his life points!' Silver barked the command at her dragon. With that the four thugs had been defeated.

'Now get out of my sight.' Silver muttered.

* * *

Yes, I know this chapter was a bit short, but it was mainly to show how ruthless Silver is in a duel, how she doen't giver her opponents a chance.

I have my summer holidays now so I am planning on writiing a prolouge (a proper one) and Silvers life on the street and the making of her deck.

Next Time: Silver and her mum recive an invite to a party in New Domino and suddenly Silver's life is turned upside down...


	2. Not As I Appear To Be

**Wow I'm going through this fast! Anyway, I found this chapter fun to write you can tell because it's longer than any chapter in any other story I've done!**

**Now dog (turns to dog) do I own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds?**

**Dog:arf arf! (no)**

**Clever boy!**

* * *

Silver was sitting at Martha's dining room table, carefully studying the artwork of her cards. She had done it lots of times before, but because the children were all in bed asleep and nothing needed doing, there wasn't much else she could do to entertain herself. Sighing, she gathered up her cards and walked to the front door.

'Just where do you think you're going at this hour?' Silver heard the familiar voice of her mother, Rosie Black.

**[A/N: if you can't guess who Rosie Black really is you must be really thick.] **

'Outside,' Silver replied, 'I wanna look at the statue some more.'

'Ok, but don't be too long out there, it's getting cold.'

Silver turned away and opened the door. She stepped outside and took a deep breath of cold air to clear her mind. Strolling over to the statue of Stardust Dragon she sighed. 'Dad,' she whispered, 'Where ever you are, I hope you remember me.'

The next Day….

There was a knock on the door.

'I'll get it,' Silver yelled. She flung the door open, to see a mailman standing there.

'Hello, are you Elaine Black?' The mailman asked Silver. She was a bit confused at first, being referred to by her real name, but then she remembered that only the people who knew her personally knew her nickname.

'Yes, I am'

'Then this is for you,' the mailman handed her a letter, 'Good Day!' The mailman said with a tip of his hat he was off. Silver shut the door behind herself, and stared at the letter. Written on the front of the envelope was the address of the house, in gold pen. The handwriting was similar to her own. She opened the envelope, and unfolded the letter. She began to read:

'Dear miss' Elaine and Rosie Black,

You have been invited to a surprise 18th birthday party in New Domino City,

On the 18/11 at exactly 9:00 p.m. It is in the party hall in the Tops.  
We hope to see you there.'

Silver read it over and over. There was no mention of who was hosting the party or who it was for. There was no return address.

'Silver, are you ok?' Rosie came out of the dining room, sounding concerned, 'Silver, what is that?' Rosie snatched the invite away and scanned through it once, twice, several more times, her eyes getting wider every time, her face looking more concerned.

'Mum, what is it? What's the matter?' Silver asked, worried. But instead of answering, Rosie ignored her daughter entirely.

'Martha, we have to go now!' Rosie yelled in the general direction of the dining room, 'It's here!' Martha came out with a suitcase.

'Get packing now, Silver!' Rosie said, 'Bring everything.'

Silver was confused but the look on her mother's face made her do as she was told to do. She went around the back of the house and packed up the parts she would need to finish the duel runner she had been working on the past few years. She took off the brakes and wheeled it around to the front of the house. She placed her duel disk on it, and went inside to pack. There wasn't much for her to pack except some clothes, a few books and her spare cards. She made her way down the stairs and out the front door, where her mum and Martha were waiting.

'Is your Runner working?' Rosie asked of her daughter.

'It can go for a little while before the engine cuts off.' Silver replied.

'Can it carry the two of us?'

'I dunno, maybe, I've been meaning to try it out.' Silver told her

'Well now's as good a time as any to try it.' Rosie said, 'have you got everything Silver, the chances are that we will not becoming back.'

'Yes, I got everything,' Silver replied and turned towards Martha, 'here give these out to the kids,' she said handing her the spare cards she would never use, just before she climbed onto the Duel runner. Rosie climbed onto the back of the D-wheel.

'Thank you for everything Martha and goodbye,' Rosie said just before Silver revved the engine and sped off.

'So where exactly are we going?' Silver asked.

'New Domino' Rosie said.

'I can't go there I don't have enough gas in this thing.' Silver yelled over the roar of the engine.

'Well get us as far as you can, then we'll walk the rest of the way.'

Eventually, the two runaways made it to the Dedalus bridge. Beside it thankfully, there was a gas station, where they filled up the duel runner. Silver took this chance to strike.

'Mum, what's going on and don't give me crap, I want to know the truth.' Silver said.

Rosie mmphed to show that she didn't want to talk about it. Silver then knew what it was about.

'It's about dad, isn't it? Silver said. At that moment a group of truckers came out of the service station. They took one look at Silver then turned their attention to Rosie.

'Hey,' one of them said, 'don't I know you?' He paused for a second, 'I got it you're that physic person er what was your name?'

Silver was shocked. Sure she knew her mom was a psychic, she was one too, but there was no way this guy could know her mum was a psychic.

'Akiza Izinski! That's her name,' one of them pointed out. Silver couln't belive what she was hearing.

'My mum's not Akiza Izinski! She's Rosie Black.' Silver yelled.

'No Silver, I am Akiza Izinski,' Rosie, or Akiza, told her daughter, 'The psychic Duelist!'

* * *

**Ohhhhh suspense!**

**Next Time: Akiza unleshes the rose deck on the truckers who challenge her to a duel over the duel runner. They arrive at the perty and to a huge suprise!**

**Notice: the card info on cards I made up in chapter 1 are on my profile now.**


	3. Return Of Akiza Izinski

**Yay chaper 3 is up ! i am enjoying writing this story so even though i am not making very long chapters i will update a lot. this chapter we see akiza duel. better than it sounds cuz the trucker is in for some major pwnage!**

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_The clouds had rolled in over head. Pitch-Black and full of rain. For most, families were inside telling heart-warming stories or tales of the great battle between the earthbound immortals and the Crimson Dragon, giving young children nightmares. The same could not be said for Akiza Fudo and her newborn child, Elaine Fudo. For over an hour Akiza had been running through a forest in Satellite, following directions her husband had given her. She was looking for sanctuary in a house owned by a kindly woman named Martha._

_Thinking of her husband and the life she left behind upset her and salt water gathered on the corners of her eyes. But she had to leave, for her daughter's protection. There was a clearing in the forest up ahead and Akiza burst through only to be greeted by a downpour. At this stage Akiza couldn't hold back her tears, and she began to sob. The sobbing woke baby Elaine who yawned and opened her eyes, Akiza's eyes, and smiled her Father's smile. At this Akiza could not help but feel a bit happier._

_'Who's there?' came a voice from the trees, the person owning the voice appered. It was Martha. Upon seeing Martha, Akiza's sorrow turned to joy._

_'Yusei told me you were coming,' Martha told Akiza. They were sitting in the dining room around the table. 'He also told me that to keep you two safe, we need a new identity for you.' Martha concluded._

_'I was thinking about that on the way here and I came up with one,' Akiza replied, 'Rosie Black.'_

***END FLASHBACK***

'You lied to me? For my whole life?' shrieked Silver in a rage, 'How could you?' Silver began crying.

'Silver please…' Akiza began.

'Leave me alone!' Silver snapped and stormed off.

'Some trouble in paradise?' asked one of the truckers, grinning.

'This doesn't concern you, mind your own business! Akiza snapped.

'Ok lady, just fer that we'll be takin' this duel runner.' Said another trucker.

'You'll do no such thing,' Akiza glared at them.

'Tell ya what, we'll duel for it ok?' said one of the truckers taking out a duel disk and putting his deck in it.

'Fine, but if I win, you have to help me find Silver.'

'Yeah Yeah whatever just Duel!'yelled the trucker.

'I'll go first,' said Aki.' I place two cards face down and end my turn.'

'My turn,' says the trucker, 'I summon U.F.O. turtle in attack position [effect fire monster. Lv 4 with 1400 atk. and 1200 def.] and I attack you directly. I'll play a card face down and end my turn.' (Aki 2600. Trucker 4000)

'Hmm…' Akiza mused as she drew a card, 'I set a card and end my turn.'

'That's it? No monsters? Frankly, I'm disappointed, I expected more from the Black Rose Witch,' the trucker remarked as he drew a card, 'It's over! I summon Pyramid turtle in attack mode, [1400/1200] now end this! Attack!' The trucker yelled.

'I activate mirror force!' Akiza said, revealing her face down card , 'It destroys all attack position monsters on your side of the field.'

'Aww,no..' muttered the trucker, as his monsters were wiped out.

'My turn,' Akiza said, 'I play a monster face down and that's it.'

'Well then I play a monster face down too! I'll also set a card.'

'I set a card and end.' Akiza said.

'I sacrifice my face down island turtle to summon turtle bird! [1900/1700] now destroy her monster.'

'My turn I activate ivy wall. Now I play monster reborn to bring your island turtle back!. I special summon Twilight Rose Knight [1000/1000] and activate fragrance storm to destroy turtle bird! Next I normal summon evil thorn and activate it's effect which lets me sacrifice it to deal 300 life points of damage and summon another one from my deck. Now I tune my Twilight Rose knight, to Island turtle to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!' Akiza was making a comeback!

'Well I activate adhesion trap hole which halves your monsters attack.' Said the trucker.

'That won't stop me! Go my monsters attack!' (Akiza 2600/ trucker 2400)

'I activate two hammer shots to destroy BOTH your monsters!' Yelled the man. Akiza didn't even flinch when both her monster were removed from the field.

'Now I summon Don Turtle, attack!'

'I activate Wicked Rebirth! I pay 800 life points to revive my Black Rose Dragon.'

'Fine I stop my attack!' grumbled the trucker.

'I summon Twilight Rose Knight! Black Rose, attack don turtle and twilight rose knight attack directly!'

'No you won…' the trucker said.

'Now help me find Silver.' Akiza demanded.

'Fine.'

Sometime Later…

'Thanks for helping out,' Akiza told the men, 'as for you, why did you run off?' She asked, turning to Silver.

'Why did you lie to me my whole life?' Silver shot back.

'To protect you,' Akiza replied.

'Don't give me that Bullshit!' Silver growled.

'You want to know the truth?' Akiza asked.

'Hell yeah!' exclaimed Silver.

'Then you must come to the party with me, I can explain it properly there.'

* * *

**Well they have to go to a party to learn the truth. seems a bit odd but oh well. i want to thank the people that make the tagforce games because for Aki's duel i just used that. if you want to know she was playing bivin.**


	4. Baaad Day

hi people! I am so lazy! I wasn't bothered writing this chapter, so I had to force myself to do it and now here it is, chapter 4. **there is a very important message at the end, you must read it!**

* * *

Silver hated today. She hated it for four reasons: 1) her Duel Runner was broken. 2) She just found out that she had been lied to her whole life. 3) She was being dragged around a city she didn't know to shop for a dress, and finally it was all happening on her birthday. Fun right?

"Mom, I already agreed to come to this stupid party can't you just tell me what's going on now?" Silver asked in a bored tone.

"It's going to be a lot easier to show you, as opposed to telling you," Akiza replied. Silver left it at that, knowing she wasn't going to get any more information out of her mother in relation to anything but the party. So she asked about the party.

"Who's it for anyway?" Silver asked coolly, hoping to catch her mother off guard.

"Who's what for?"

"The party," Silver said ,"Who's it for?"

"A friend of mine's daughter."

"Oh." Damn. Silver hit another brick wall. Metaphorically speaking. But while deep in thought, she, not metaphorically speaking, walked into a lamppost.

"Shit!" Now she had another reason to hate today. After about another five hour's walking around they both found dresses. Silver's dress matched her name. **[A/n: sorry, I hate author's notes too, but this is important. A picture of Silver's dress can be seen here: ****.**** . I just really hate wearing dresses and girly stuff so I am not one to talk to about making one up. Also, Aki's dress is similar to the one worn in episode what ever episode she wore the dress I forgot the number]**

After buying the dresses, Akiza led Silver towards a fancy-looking apartment block.

"What are we doing here?" Silver questioned.

"We're getting ready for the party," Akiza told her. That made sense to Silver and she decided not to argue as that was about all that made sense today. Akiza guided Silver across the lobby, and Silver couldn't help but to notice some people whispering to each other and pointing at her mum. She tried to ignore them, but the more she tried the harder it became. So she decided to glare at a few of the more annoying ones. If looks could kill, not one of the people in the lobby would be getting out of there alive. Under silver's glare, all but a few looked away, and the ones that didn't, stopped pointing, at least. Akiza and Silver made it to the elevator and Akiza pressed the up arrow .The dial indicating what floor the elevator was on, decreased slowly, until it finally arrived at 'G'. The two women stepped inside and Akiza pressed the button for the top floor, the penthouse.

"You have a penthouse?" Silver questioned.

"No." was all Akiza said.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors parted slowly, opening out into a huge room. The penthouse, obviously. The room was lacking human life, apart from a tall woman with long, black hair and this odd bead thing on her forehead. The woman made her way towards them.

"Akiza, It's been so long," the woman said.

"Yes it has Misty, but I'm back now and hopefully here to stay," Akiza replied.

"You must be Elaine," Misty said, "I-"

"Silver" Silver said.

"Pardon?"

"Call me Silver," Silver told her, "It's not like I have a problem with my name, but silver is more significant to me than anything else."

"Well, Silver, I have been looking forward to meeting you. Now," Misty said looking to Akiza, "shall we get ready for the party?"

"Wait, you're invited too?" Silver asked.

"Certainly, anyone who's anyone is going," Misty told her.

"So who's it for?" Silver asked.

"The king of new Domino's daughter. Although, it IS a surprise."

"How are they keeping THAT a secret?" Silver asked.

"You'd be surprised," Misty told her, "now then, this way." Misty led Akiza and Silver towards a door on the far side of the room. She opened the door and ushered then inside. The room was a bathroom and it was huge. 'Whoa, this has to be bigger than the bedrooms in Marta's all put together.' Silver thought to herself. On the walls were shelves upon shelves of perfumes and make-up among other things. The bath was a two-in-one bath and Jacuzzi. There was a table in front of a mirror, to see where you're putting your eyeliner and stuff on Silver assumed.

"Like what you see?" Misty asked.

"Meh, I'm not really a make-up person," Silver replied.

"We'll see about that," misty said deviously, as she slowly came at Silver and pushed her into the shower.

Hours later

Silver looked beautiful. Her long, black, magenta-streaked hair was pencil straight and shiny. Her make up was done by Misty, who had done an excellent job. She was wearing her new dress and some perfume, along with high-heels, which Misty had supplied. Silver hated it. The dress felt uncomfortable, her face was itchy, she smelt funny and how was anyone expected to walk in these shoes? Silver would kill to find out. She longed for the comfort her everyday clothes brought her, her hair to be tied up in a messy ponytail, and her heelless trainers.

"You ready, Silver?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, just a sec," she said, slipping a pair of converse she found in the very back of Misty's giant walk-in wardrobe into her handbag. Now she was ready. Ready to find out who she really was.

* * *

I will tell you why i stopped there. You see I was going to continue, but Where I was going to leave it, would have you all screaming at me to continue. Don't get the wrong idea, I am going to keep writing that story, but i kinda lost intrest, so i'm putting it on hold until My Friend, Aki Izayoi is finished. By that stage i will hopefully havr regained my intrest in this story. By the way, I'm not sure if the link for silver's dress came up (can you put links in a story?) If it didn't, please tell me and I will post the link to my profile.


	5. Life of the Party

Hi! as you can probably guess, this story is no longer on haitus. I finished My friend aki izayoi a couple of weeks ago but it took me a while to find time to write this. Enjoy!

* * *

Silver felt… lost and out-of-place. There really was no other way to describe the way she felt right now. As she glanced nervously around the overcrowded party hall, she noted there were so many people in here; it could be counted as a health and safety violation. She recognised a few of the people surrounding her, her mother, for one and Misty obviously; but there were a few catwalk models and famous duelists she remembered from various magazines that Silver would never give a second glance to. She was tense and felt a foreboding sense of unease. Her nerves would not settle, and from living in the remaining run-down parts of a rebuilt Satellite, she had learned to trust her instincts.

Silver's legs started to move by themselves. She pushed through the crowd, elbowing the pushy ones, earning quite a few, 'ow's' and 'Hey watch where you're goings.' Until eventually, she came to a tall man in a long white coat that almost trailed the floor. Silver could find no way past, so she proceeded to try to burn holes into the back of the blond man's head with her world famous glare, regardless of there being about two feet in height difference between them. Somehow, the man seemed to turn his head to return Silver a glare of his own. Now his eyes were visible, and they were cold, hard and violet, almost a match for Silver's own cold, hard, steel eyes (if steel can be sapphire blue). Almost.

"D'you want something, kid?" the man asked her harshly. Silver's anger peaked. In truth, she did look like a kid, in height. Nobody had a clue where she got her height, her mother being of average size and being assured her father hadn't been short.

"I'm not a kid! I'm eighteen!" Silver yelled, "I'd like it if you moved." The man merely 'humphed' Silver and moved to the left a bit. Silver barred her teeth, she had unnaturally large canines.

"Thanks," she hissed, and continued with her journey. She soon discovered she had been gravitating towards a room under an unnecessarily large staircase. She opened the door and stepped into the dark room. She groped around a bit, until she came across a light switch. She flicked it, and light exploded from overhead, blinding Silver, who had become used to the dark.

"Hey," someone shouted from further inside the room, causing Silver to jump in fright. The owner of the voice emerged. It was a man that looked to be in his late thirties, who had black hair streaked through with yellow, a criminal marker in the shape of a lightning bolt on his left cheek and sapphire blue eyes scarily similar to Silver's.

"What are you doing back here? This is my room, are you some reporter?" the man fired at Silver.

"I'm not a reporter, and I didn't know this was your room, sorry," Silver told him. The man's expression softened.

"No, I'm sorry," he started, "I've been incredibly jumpy all night. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Er… hiding… I think," Silver told him, as she unzipped her handbag and swapped her stilettos for converse. The man chuckled

"That I understand," the man said , " my name's Yusei, by the way."

"Silver, Silver Black," she told Yusei, who gave her a funny look

"Elaine, then, but my friends call me Silver." Yusei's eyes widened in surprise.

"Er, I have to go," Yusei said quickly, turning and half running to a door on the opposite side of the room. Now alone in the room (and offended by the man's sudden departure) Silver began to look around for the first time. It was a clean, spacious room, every surface squeaked when Silver dragged her finger across them. Silver would have said you could probably eat off the floor. It was pretty empty, however, with only a large flat screen TV dominating about a half of one wall, and a mountain of different DVD's ranging from parodies, romance, action, horror and everything in between. In front of the TV wall, there was a black leather suite and a coffee table in front of it, resting on a cream carpet. The walls were light blue and completely bare apart from a few mediocre and strange painting whose frames had been drilled to the wall, giving onlookers the feel of a hotel room. The man, Yusei, obviously didn't own this room. It didn't exactly feel lived-in.

Silver exited the room the same way she entered, only to be tackled by some dark haired woman in comical glasses.

"You just left the King's room!" the woman accused.

"The who?" Silver asked, still slightly confused after the assault.

"The King! Yusei Fudo!" the woman exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it, there was a guy named Yusei in there." Silver said, trying to stand up.

"REALLY! WHERE DID HE GO?" the woman yelled. Silver fell over again.

"I don't know," Silver told the woman (after she got up) and quickly turned on her heels to get away. Silver didn't stop until she was sure she wasn't being followed and walked over to one of the many tables with food on them. As she approached, she saw two teal hired people who seemed to be twins, and a man with orange hair that stood up everywhere standing by the table, chatting. As Silver approached, the man's attention turned to her.

"I'd be careful if I were you," the man warned her, "that food tastes undercooked."

"Thanks…?"

"Crow." The man replied to Silver's unspoken, but implied question.

"Thanks Crow," Silver said and took a cup of water instead. After swiftly downing the drink, Silver turned back to Crow and the twins to introduce herself.

"Name's Silver," she told them, offering her hand out. Suddenly the boy twin shoved past Crow as he was about to take Silver's hand.

"!" The boy twin said, clearly in the middle of a sugar rush. The girl twin sighed and gently pushed her extremely hyperactive brother to the side.

"Hi, my name's Luna, this is my brother Leo," Silver decided she liked Luna, trusted Crow and was still deciding about Leo, maybe later…

A magnified voice sounded from the surrounding speakers. Silver recognised the voice as belonging to Yusei, the man she was talking to earlier. Silver turned to the top of the staircase to see.

"Welcome, guests, to my daughter's 18th birthday celebration." There were many gasps of shock at this, it was obviously uncommon knowledge that Yusei had a daughter.

"Many of you may be confused at this, but I can assure you, I do have a daughter. She is right here in this very room. Her name, Elaine Fudo, better known as Silver Black." Silver's head went numb. Her whole body went numb.

"Wha…?" Silver breathed.


	6. The Crimson what?

Ha ha! It's been snowing here for the past week and we've had no school for a while so I'm free. I'm going to hibernate until Christmas and only wake up on Saturdays to eat and use the bathroom to shower and stuff. In my place Silver is gonna write my stories, right Silver

Silver:...Go away...

Me:Why?

Silver: Because you're getting on my nerves.

Me: Yea, I have a knack for that. Anyway, I'm going to start disclaimers now, well no Silver is...

Silver: Fine, whatever... This hyperactive, chocolate obsessed, airhead does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (thank God)

Me:What was that?

Silver:Nothing...

* * *

His shadow reflected on the water. The bright neon signs of the city illuminated everything, casting many more shadows than there should be. The boy sighed, his hot breath coming out at steam in the cold winter air. He liked this time of year, the cold made the air in Neo Domino seem crisp and fresh. It started snowing moments ago, and his strawberry blonde hair was matted with the powdery white stuff. He shook his head to get rid of the snow and looked down to his watch. He figured it was about time he made his appearance.

After his 'Big Announcement' Yusei started to comb his eyes over the crowd, looking for Silver. She wasn't exactly hard to find, standing wide eyed and totally shell-shocked. He decided not to allow his gaze to linger; least journalists notice and give Silver any unwanted publicity. He already knew from their brief encounter earlier that she was a secluded person and would not appreciate reporters constantly asking for an interview.

"I would like for her and her mother to meet me in 'The Room' so we can talk. Thank you and enjoy the remainder of the evening." He turned to leave.

"Well, where is she?" someone in the crowd asked, rather rudely. Yusei turned his head slightly, in the general direction of the voice.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he teased childishly and continued out of the room.

Yusei arrived at the door of the room and pushed it open. He flicked on the light, only to be met by a figure that certainly hadn't been there before he came out. Yusei jumped in surprise. The figure chuckled.

"A bit jumpy today, are we sensei?"

"No, you just started me is all, thanks for coming by the way. I wasn't sure if you would," Yusei replied.

"Well, you should have known I would, I practically owe you my life."

"Masato, I've told you before, you don't owe me anything."

"Are you kidding? I'd probably be dead right now if it weren't for you!" Masato replied, "Okay, I may be exaggerating things a tiny bit, but I wouldn't be as well off if you hadn't found me when you did." Yusei merely grinned at this and walked over to a loveseat in the room, sat down and gestured for Masato to join him while he waited for Silver and Akiza.

Crow looked at Silver.

"Are you-"

"Yeah," Silver cut him off, already knowing what was going to be asked.

"OMG! THAT IS SO COOL!" yelled Leo. Quickly, Luna grabbed Leo in a headlock and stuffed his mouth with a serviette.

"Pipe down!" Luna hissed at him. Leo started to thrash about like and eel, almost kicking the food table, had it not been for Crow and Silver's fast reflexes. Many people turned to see what the commotion was.

"Eh… nothing to see here people, move along," Luna said nervously, removing one arm from around Leo's head to wave the spectators away.

"If Yusei didn't want people to know who Silver was, don't you think it would be a good idea to keep your mouth shut you tactless fool!" Luna hissed right into her brother's ear.

"Eh… no didn't think about that one. I don't really think about anything before I say it," Leo replied, after being released from the headlock and removing the serviette.

"That's what tactless means!"

"Oh." Silver turned, reluctantly, from the bickering twins. Only Crow seemed to notice.

"You gonna go now?" he asked

"Yeah," Silver answered.

"Well, we're all friends of Yus' so we'll probably see each other again. See ya later!" Crow informed Silver, who nodded in response.

Silver picked her way, gently, through the crowd, searching for her mother. The said woman also appeared to be looking for someone, Silver obviously. Akiza spotted Silver and rushed to her side. Silver just glared at her. Akiza could see it in her daughter's accusing glare, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

"Come with me this time and I promise to tell you."

"I've heard that too many times tonight," Silver retorted, half joking, half serious. The two women continued to the other door of the room Yusei was waiting in. Upon arrival, Akiza grasped the door handle and pushed it open. The two then stepped inside.

Yusei turned his head to face the newcomers, and smiled slightly at them. Silver's eyes narrowed at him and Akiza started blushing gently like she used to when they first started going out. Until Masato poked his head out from beside Yusei, neither Silver nor Akiza had seen him. Silver froze mid-step at the sight of him. She'd never had a crush before, especially not on a guy she didn't even know. In physical appearance, he was enough to make any girl swoon, with muscular arms, torso and abdomen visible even through his shirt. He had good dress sense, well Silver thought so, with his baggy, black cargo jeans and one of those tops that has different coloured sleeves to the rest of the top, in this case, light blue shirt and black sleeves. Around his neck, he was wearing neon green earphones and dog tags. His shoes were black and white graffiti DC's. His hair was strawberry blonde. But it was his eyes that got Silver's attention. In contrast with hers, Masato's were fiery red, and not just in colour, his eyes looked like they were small, round fires, sparking and glowing.

Masato grinned lazily at her, as though they were old friends. He thought she was pretty, but had no other way to really describe her, as he hadn't really hung out with guys his age, his vocabulary of describing 'hot chicks' was limited. But he could tell she was one of those people that looked nicer without make up and their hair done up etc. He could also tell she didn't listen to 'the man' as her current footwear was a pair of converse, while she wore a dress.

"I think introductions are in order here," Yusei said, standing up "Silver, Akiza, this is Masato," he told them, gesturing to his student "Masato, meet Akiza and Silver." Masato walked up to the women, took Akiza's hand in his and kissed it lightly like a gentleman. He did the same to Silver (who blushed mildly, although it went unnoticed) but his lips lingered there a fraction of a second longer. He took a sneaky breath in through his nose. She smelled wonderful.

"Now, Silver, it's time for explanations," Yusei began "you see before you were born, the Crimson Dragon gave us signers a vision. The vision was that the child of two signers would have such monumental power, that it would awaken a demon known as the Herald of the Apocalypse. He would use this power to revive himself and well, bring about the end of the world **(A/N: No 4kids, he will NOT send them to the netherworld!) **and the only thing spared would be this child, who at that point would be his puppet. He would use their power to rebuild his own world, then dispose of the child. The crimson dragon told us the only way to prevent this was to activate the dragon locks. Eight locations, Where a special dragon card would be placed and it's power used."

"Soon after this vision," Akiza took over, "I discovered I was pregnant with you, we decided to hide you to keep you safe from the servants of the Herald, until you came of the age where you could fight the demon and stand a chance."

"So, if I've got all this 'monumental power'" Silver said, making quotation marks with her fingers as she said this, "how come I don't know about it?"

"That's where I come in," Masato said, and stepped in front of Silver with and impish smile. He pulled up the sleeve of his left arm and on the back of it was a tattoo of chains wrapped around something that resembled the sun.

"I'm the Crimson binder and that's what you are, the Crimson."

"The Crimson what?"

"Just the Crimson."

"Okay…"

"Anyway, we preformed a ritual thing, and it transferred half your power to me, but the Crimson's power can't be unleashed if it isn't whole. But now I think we can give your power back."

"Yay?" Silver asked

"Nah, hurts like hell, the memory was burned into me and I was only one at the time."

"Damn."

* * *

Well, that's it, I'm SUPER giddy right now, and I'm supposed to be studying, but there's no tests to study for and I've run out of stuff to study anyway, so...

See the nice button, must be invisible to some people, 'cuz I've only got 6 reviews for this story *sniffle*

Silver:Poor baby...

Me: Shut up!


	7. Rebirth of Crimson Sabre Dragon!

Hi! Yeahhh... I know I've been really slow lately. But the good news is, I've gotten back into writing this story! (This chapter practically wrote itself!) As a matter of fact, I'm aiming to have the next chapter done early next year (That sounds so odd) And hey, maybe if I'm bored, I'll update before that (very likely) So sit back, enjoy and have a very happy Christmas (or anything else, whatever it is you celebrate)

* * *

Everything hurt. Silver was sitting uncomfortably in a stone chair. She was at the temple of the Crimson Dragon, getting all her power back from Masato. Although there was nothing wrong with her physically, she felt as though each of her body cells was being marked by a red- hot branding iron. It was like tiny pieces of herself were being pulled off and let fall to the floor like confetti. Masato was sitting beside her, beads of sweat pouring from his head. Silver felt sorry for him, having to endure this twice. She didn't know why she didn't remember the first time, whereas Masato did.

"How much longer?" Silver moaned in agony.

"Not to long, I promise," Masato replied through gritted teeth, "as a matter of fact, I think we may be finished." He was right, Silver could feel the pain fading away, being replaced with absolute power, repairing and replacing the body cells that had been 'damaged' and 'destroyed.' It was like the physical relief a burning person would feel after having a bucketful of ice cold water thrown over them. Masato's eyelids flickered, and then closed. After a few seconds, his chest rose and fell slowly. He was exhausted after that. Silver on the other hand, had never felt more alive. She flexed her fingers and toes and soon moved onto her wrists and ankles, then onto arms and legs, finally, she came to her neck. She moved it side to side slowly and it gave an unhealthy crack each time. Eventually, she stood up, stiff after sitting down so long.

She took a look around the chamber or alter, Silver wasn't sure. Her dad had told her a man's severed arm was once kept in here. Lovely. The stone walls had a slight reddish tint to them. Obviously an attempt to keep with the whole "Crimson Dragon" thing.

"In case you missed humongous glowing version of the assembled marks of the signers surrounding the entire temple, we have red walls," is probably what the architects said. Had there really been any point? Silver looked at the sleeping Masato. He looked really cute when he was asleep (the puppy kind of cute.) All his facial features were relaxed and his mouth hung open a bit. Silver wanted to leave him be, but she knew if he stayed like that too long, he would wake up really stiff. She woke him by poking his cheek.

"Who! Wha?" Masato mumbled in a semi-conscious state.

"Come on sleepyhead! We gotta get going," Silver pointed with her thumb over her left shoulder to the stairs. Masato rose slowly. His arms stretched above his head and his mouth opened in a perfect 'o.' Hi sighed and grinned at Silver.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Of course, I'll be in total pain for the rest of my life, but other than that everything's just dandy," she replied sarcastically, grinning back at Masato. With that, they began their descent from the main chamber and to the ground where Yusei and Akiza were waiting.

They were all gathered around a table, instantly reminding Silver of King Arthur and his knights of the round table. Among them were Masato, Yusei and Akiza. Crow and the Twins were also there, along with the towering blonde man and the woman with the odd glasses from the party. Misty and a man with longish silver hair sat directly across from Silver. Masato was to her right, and Crow to her left. Yusei and Akiza, Leo and Luna and Blondie and Nerdy (as Silver had dubbed them) each sat together. Yusei rose from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Okay, everyone but Silver knows why we're here," Yusei began

"I don't," Leo said.

"Yes you do Leo! You've known since yesterday," Luna scolded him.

"Um…"

-LEO'S FLASHBACK-

In Leo's p.o.v! (what have I done?)

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. It was only one o'clock in the afternoon. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. I woke up again and now it was two. That's better! I got up and went downstairs. I put some pop tarts into the toaster. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Yusei was standing there and he looked really serious for some reason. He always looks serious, but this time he being extra serious. He came in and started talking to me and Luna

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, dragon, blah blah blah, Silver blah blah blah, bye." Then he left.

-LEO'S FLASHBACK END (thank God)-

"Um… yeah sure!" Leo said, acting like he knew what was going on. Luna rolled her eyes at him. She loved him really, but sometimes she didn't know why…

"So anyway," Yusei continued, deciding to ignore Leo. He turned to face Silver "Silver, you already know you're The Crimson and about the legend of The Crimson Dragon and all that. But The Crimson has a special duty. The original Crimson was the keeper of the signer dragons. She kept them fed and cleaned and cared for them. She used her power to heal any wounds they acquired in battle and she didn't have to. In return, the dragons became her guardians. They protected her and brought her wherever she needed to be.

"But after the last battle against the Earthbound Immortals, the dragons' power was so diminished, and the dragons' themselves so weak, The Crimson could not save them. Instead, she gave her life and power to seal them inside five stone tablets, like the ones in ancient Egyptian times. But there was one dragon never spoke of, as it was not a signer dragon. However, it was the favourite of The Crimson and it refused to leave her side. So, The Crimson sealed the dragon away, not in a tablet, but inside herself and the two became one. Because of this, the power of The Crimson was preserved until one day, there was a child, a girl to be precise, born to two signers. Which happened eighteen years ago."

"When Maximillion Pegasus went to Egypt and saw the stone monsters that inspired Duel Monsters, he was actually on a trip around the world. The Crimson had scattered the tablets, you see, at to be famous landmarks. As Pegasus visited these sites, he saw the signer dragons, which is how they are in card form now." Yusei then proceeded to remove Stardust Dragon from his pocket, and the other signers followed suit. Blondie took out Red Dragon Archfiend, Crow took out Black Feather Dragon, her mum retrieved her Black Rose Dragon and Luna showed her Ancient Fairy Dragon. All the cards were piled in the centre of the table.

"So what's the other dragon?" Silver questioned.

"It's called Crimson Sabre Dragon, fittingly enough," Yusei answered her.

"Well where is it?"

"Well. You see… it's inside you so…"

"Another ceremony?" Silver asked, not amused.

"Yeah."

"Is it going to hurt?" Silver asked Masato, as opposed to her dad.

"It shouldn't," he told her.

"You don't sound too sure about that," Silver pointed out.

* * *

Me: we will now close over the curtain and pass many painstaking hours-

Silver: Oh no you don't, I went through a lot of pain for your story and I want the world to know what an insane, cruel, chocolate obsessed author you are!

Me: I'm NOT obsessed with chocolate. It's my drug, I'm addicted to it. There is a difference.

Silver: Whatever, this story is beginning to sound ridiculous.

Me: You think THIS is bad? You should read the manga I made up. It's about some knights that turn into animals and It's called X-Caliber.

Silver: For a manga that actually sounds halfway normal, and for you, it's totally normal. I mean, you're practically arguing with yourself here you know.

Me: Oh! That means I can make you say anything I want to

Silver: Oh Sh*t- I am rlly stoopid Black Rose Witch Aki is faarr soupereeur 2 me. DR. OCTOGONAPUS BLAHHHHHHH.

Me: Now, on with the show!

* * *

Silver was at the temple again. Except this time, there were no seats, but five small pedestals, and a large one directly in front of Silver. On each of the smaller pedestals, was one of the signer dragons. Masato stepped up beside her and joined his hands together as though praying. He began to chant.

"Antlapalihui oxoxtla cuetzpali

Hualtemozque inyollocopa acampa cicitlalti

Concalaquique nenemiliztli iz

Ihuan no ce teotl cuetzpali

Tlacatiz *"

"What the hell was that?" Silver hissed at him.

"You'll see." Suddenly all the signers grasped their arms in pain. Their marks started glowing. There was a burst of red light from outside the chamber that filled the room, blinding those inside. Silver had shut her eyes to shield them from the light, and when she opened them everything had a reddish hue to it. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the red, but was unsuccessful.

"Woah Silver, what's with your eyes? They're glowing!" Leo yelled. Silver now had a pounding headache and she clutched at her skull in pain. She fell to he knees, moaning. She wanted to rip her head to bits if it would get rid of the pain. Her nails dug in and one of them punctured her skin. Blood welled up in the hole, and began to pour out onto her and. Masato move quickly. He grabbed the hand that was covered in blood an lifted Silver up. He placed the hand on the pedestal.

"Silver, open your eyes!" he yelled desperately. She opened them onto a scene of chaos. The was gale force winds blowing into the room, everyone was struggling against the wind.

"Now look at the pedestal," Masato grunted. Silver averted her gaze and with a sudden flash of red light, everything was calm. On the pedestal, there was a deck of cards. Silver ignored the cards and turned to Masato. She saw a deep gash on his right cheek that was bleeding too much for Silver's liking.

"Did I do that?" Silver asked him.

"It's nothing," Masato said brushing the matter off.

Silver looked around the small room. Everyone else seemed alright, so Silver turned around and picked up the new deck. As soon as she made contact with it, and image flashed through her head for a brief second. A black dragon covered in red spines was roaring in triumph. Silver grinned inwardly, and turned the deck over. Sure enough, there was the dragon from the image. It was a Synchro monster of level seven. It was of dark attribute and dragon type. It had 2300 attack and 1900 defence. Silver read the description : 1 'Crimson Sabre' tuner monster + 1 or more 'Crimson Sabre' non-tuner monster(s). When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any spell or trap cards. Negate the effects of monsters destroyed in battle by this card. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, you can remove 1 'Crimson Sabre' monster from your graveyard. Put that monster in defence position and decrease its defence points equal to the removed monster's attack (If the monster is face- down, flip it face up. Flip effects are not activated at this time.) When this card destroys a monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between this card's attack and the monster's defence.

Finally, she looked at the name. Crimson Sabre Dragon.

* * *

So yes, anyone who thought Icharus was Silver's trump card was wrong (Silver: way wrong!) Oh, if anyone isn't happy with the way this story is going well then... TOO BAD! Jk! all you have to do is tell me. If anyone was any requests or wants to use one of my oc's just go ahead and ask. (I am in a super good mood because school was called off early for christmas because of the snow. my mum just thinks its an excuse because the teacher's haven't all their Christmas shopping done XD)

Oh yeah, that chant Masato did! I totally forgot! It's in the language the Aztecs spoke. Here's the translation. I did my best with it but if anyone actually speaks the launguage (not likely) and sees any mistakes, plaese poin it out to me.

Mighty Crimson Lizard

Come from their hearts, the stars

Put life here

And another divine lizard

Will be born.

I actually wanted it to say:

Powerful Crimson Dragon

Descend from the hevans

Bring a new life

Another divine Dragon

To be born!

But there was no word for dragon and stuff... Bye Bye! See yaz in 2011


	8. The Way to Lost Memories part 1

Hi. I've run out of not so funny funny things to say here. I actually had this chapter done like, five days ago or something, but then my brother 'accidentally' deleated it, so I had to type it all over again. I remembered most of it, though so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I don't really see the point in doing a disclaimer every chapter and there's not much to be disclaimed in this chapter anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

A dark shadow loomed above his head and took up the full of the cave. Out of these shadows came a voice. It sounded old, but there was an air of power to it. A certain demand of respect. It was growling and raspy, but chilling to listen to, sending shivers down the spine of the slave.

"What is it?" snapped the voice in a deep tone," I have barely enough energy as it is. This had better be important."

The slave cowered and trembled at the voice and began to whimper in fear. He knew what the master could do to him. Maybe not now in his current state, but when he was finally released it would spell disaster for all who crossed him.

"The girl, The Crimson, she's in full possession of her powers." whimpered the thinning figure of the slave.

"WHAT? When did this happen?" The shadow roared.

"Last night, master. Her parents and the Crimson Binder went with her to the temple."

"Why wasn't I told earlier?" The shadow demanded.

"We only found out moments ago. Our spy crossed path with The Wings, who recognised the spy with the aid of his mark. Things weren't pretty. The spy was extra cautious from there on, travelling slower." The Slave replied.

"Hmm…" the shadow mused, calming slightly, "well, as long as she is still to come into possession of that wretched dragon…"

"About that…"

Silver awoke with a start, after having the oddest dream. Unlike other dreams she had, this one what so vivid. She could still hear the roaring shadow. But the worst part was, that the longer she dreamed, the weaker she got. It was as though simply being in the presence of the shadow drained her of energy. It was like a parasite. Silver shook it of and put it at the back of her mind for now. It was not because she no longer needed sleep that she woke. She had heard something that resembled growling. It was still dark outside, but that could mean anything, it being winter. She stole a glance at the alarm clock, which read 5:36. She groped around for her new deck, certain the source of the growling was it.

She finally came in contact with it, and the growling ceased. She removed the top card to be met with the image of Crimson Sabre Dragon. Except it was, moving.

"What?" Silver mumbled in confusion. The image of the dragon, that had not seen Silver before she spoke, turned to her with hostile red eyes. It pulled back its head and roared. It then tensed its legs, and leapt at Silver, who now dropped the card like she had grasped the wrong end of a red-hot branding iron. She thought it would have to stop once it reached the foreground of the artwork, but it kept coming, right out of the card. Its head emerged first, followed by its thick muscular arms, attached to which were its coal black wings. When it came as far as the bottom of its ribcage, it stopped. Silver had seen some pretty crazy stuff the past few days, but this definitely took first place.

Silver backed up against the headboard of her bed. She couldn't scream. It wasn't from fear, she just couldn't say anything. It was like she had no larynx. She quickly noticed that the dragon's upper body was no longer holding an offensive stance. It regarded Silver curiously, like it knew who she was but just couldn't put its finger (or claw) on it. It growled again, but it sounded more like a purr than anything else. It lowered its head onto Silver's lap, carefully trying not to impale her chin on one of its longer horns. Silver's arm moved by itself, and she started stroking the dragon. It was solid, to say the least. Silver found that she knew where the dragon liked being stroked, and it closed its eyes in contentedness. She took this opportunity to study the dragon. From what she could see, the mouth was lined with red razor sharp fangs, and at the back were two longer fangs like a sabre tooth tiger's, except placed differently. If it wanted to, it could probably take Silver's head off without any effort whatsoever.

After another while of this, the dragon, carefully, removed its head from Silver's lap. It then summoned an orb of red light from nowhere. The orb glowed stronger, and in a sudden burst of red light, Silver was no longer in her bedroom, but in some kind of rocky desert area, also it was daytime here. There was a screech from something that wasn't human to her right, and she turned to see a sparkling white dragon flying at mach speed right towards her.

As it got closer, she realized it was her father's Stardust Dragon, although in 3D. This information, however, did not help Silver in the slightest, as she was about to get skewered by the point on its nose. Or was the point its nose? It still didn't help weather it was or not, but she would have preferred not to die covered in dragon boogers. As it drew closer Silver tried to run, but she smacked into a wall of black with blue lines all over. Then the wall moved out and in like it was breathing. She took a slow step back to get a better look at the 'wall'. She looked it up and down but still did not believe her eyes. From her father's vague description, she could still tell that this thing was none other than the earthbound immortal known as Ccapac Apu and definitely NOT a wall.

Now Silver knew what Stardust had been charging at. The giant reached for Silver, but at that moment, Stardust rammed in the immortal with the speed of a jet engine, knocking it backwards. The giant was knocked to the ground, but by no means defeated. It threw a punch at Stardust with such power it would have made Chuck Norris cry. Stardust barely avoided it. It screeched again and flapped its wings, taking to the sky again. It pulled its head back and sparkling white energy gathered near its mouth. It unleashed the blast at Ccapac Apu. It tore right through the giant, making a perfectly round hole in what may have been its chest. But somehow the immortal survived it grumbled as though a hole through it was a minor inconvenience. The hole began to close over, and within seconds it looked as though the hole had never even been there.

How was Stardust going to kill this thing? Well, it was immortal, so that was a stupid question, because it can't be killed. Stardust gave Silver a meaningful stare, as if to say:

"Come on, do something!" Before it turned back to roar at Ccapac Apu. Why did the dragon think Silver could do anything? Silver quickly laughed at her own density. It was obvious, wasn't she 'The all-powerful Crimson' now? She made the palm of her hand glow red with power and made a fist. She then, somehow, leapt a staggering thirty feet straight up, so she was level with the giant's eye. She pulled back her arm and let it snap forward, bringing her with it. She tore right into the giant and out the other side. Stardust circled around, and Silver landed on its back. The hole was already beginning to heal over, but not as fast as the hole in its chest. So, the healing takes a lot of energy out of them, Silver realised.

Stardust flew away from the raising sun, towards the mountains. As far as Silver could see, there were no other fights going on below, or above, for that matter. She took a deep breath in. The air was humid, but a lot cleaner than that of Neo Domino or Satellite. The mountains drew closer and Silver could hear several creatures roaring. One of them sounded oddly familiar. After a few minutes, Stardust stopped flapping its wings and simply glided to the foot of one of the larger mountains. Silver dismounted, having to jump some of the way. Stardust then lead the way to a large fissure in the side of the mountain that Silver hadn't seen before.

Stepping inside, Silver was met with a sight she had not expected. There was a limestone cavern, perhaps the size of two and a half football stadiums on the other side of the fissure. But it was not the size of the cavern that shocked Silver, it was the dragons. All the signer dragons were here, some were resting and others were eating. Silver knew each dragon on sight. Red Demon's, Black Feather, Ancient Fairy, Life Stream, Black Rose and, of course, Stardust. However, in the centre of the cavern, a girl about Silver's age was tending a fire, and curled around her was Crimson Sabre Dragon. The girl looked up.

She had caramel coloured skin and wild hair as black as the night. Her eyes were exactly like Silver's; sapphire blue. She was wearing a simple white cotton dress and had a similar cotton shawl over her shoulders. She smiled at Silver and she saw that the girl had perfect white teeth, which stood out against her skin and hair.

"Welcome Silver, I have been expecting you," the girl announced. Her accent sounded odd to Silver, maybe South American.

"How do you know who I am?" Silver asked the girl, instantly suspicious. The girl laughed.

"I know many things about thee, one of which is that thou are the reincarnation of The Crimson."

"How the hell do you know that? " Silver demanded.

"How rude of me, my name be Silvaa, and I be The Crimson of this time," said Silvaa. Silver was stunned. Did that mean she was this person reborn in modern day Japan? It was a possibility.

"I still don't believe you," Silver lied.

"I know that, like me, you need no human life to feel content. You need only the companionship of thy cards," Silvaa told her. This was true. Okay, so she was this person reborn. Stanger things had happened.

"Wait, you said 'The Crimson of this time,' right?" Silver questioned

"Aye."

"Then what time IS this?" Silvaa smiled.

"It is the time of war between the Earthbound Immortals and the Crimson Dragon and his servants," Silvaa answered "thou are in South America, at the to-be site of the Nazca Lines."

This was a lot to take in. But Silver still had a question.

"Why am I here?"

"I summoned you," Silvaa replied plainly.

"But why?"

"Ah, yes, thou remember nothing of thy past life, correct?" Silvaa began.

"I'm the one asking questions, but yeah, but I don't remember you if that's what you mean."

"Well, thou hast been returned to this time to retrieve thy memories." Silvaa concluded.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Silver fired at Silvaa.

"Why, in a game of Duel Monsters, naturally. Thou must prove thyself worthy of the great power that comes with being The Crimson and wielding the Crimson Sabres."

Now, normally Silver wouldn't hesitate to duel someone, but duelling a ten thousand year old version of herself made her hesitate.

"What happens if I win?"

"Thou shall get my memories, they will help thou greatly in the fight against The Herald of the Apocalypse."

"And, if I lose?"

"The powers of The Crimson shall relinquish thou, and the final hope of the Future lost."

"So no pressure."

"None whatsoever."

* * *

So, now we have some kinda filler duel thing thats actually important to the plot. However, if you don't like reading duels, you can skip the next couple of chapters. Don't worry you won't miss much. (JUST SOME AWESOME CHILDREN'S CARD GAMES!) So, did everyone have a good Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) ? I got a buncha new games for my wii and stuff and I'm obsessed (Metroid: Other M... awesomest wii game ever!)


	9. The Way to Lost Memories part 2

**B.R.W.A: *walks out in riot gear* er hi, what up peeps?**

**Silver: Look who's back.**

**B.R.W.A: Shut Up, no one asked you. Anyway guys, I know I've been gone for ages withought any warning but something happened. Well, that is to say, life happened. I had exams (I think americans call them preliminaries, i dunno) I've had a mountain load of Basketball (my team's in the final) and Football (I'm the star goalie, you can't play without the star goalie) matches. And them about a week ago one of my aunts was diagnosed with some king of intestine cancer, so its been pretty serious stuff. Thankfully, she got an operation and is ok.**

**Silver: Wow.**

**B.R.W.A: I know. now on a less serious note: This chapter (9) takes place between the events of chapter 8 and the upcomong events of chapter 10 XP.**

**Silver: Ha ha. Anyway, this sports nut doesn't own 5D's or anything. Just me and Masato and whatever else was made up in this problem child's brain.**

* * *

From seemingly nowhere, two duel disks appeared, one on Silver's arm, the other on Silvaa's. In the two duel disks were decks. Silver removed her deck to find it was her new deck. She replaced it and the disk shuffled the cards. The two duelists then activated their duel disks.

"Duel!" hey both shouted in synchronization.

"I'll be taking the first turn," Silver told Silvaa, and drew a card from her deck

**{Silver: 4000. Silvaa****: 4000}**

Silver inspected her cards. In truth, she hadn't used this deck yet, so she wasn't sure if she should wait for a certain card or what.

"I summon 'Crimson Sabre Cobra' in attack position," Silver said, slapping the card onto her duel disk. The hologram formed in the shape of a huge snake with large red fangs and three red blades on the end of its body. It scales were black. It hissed as it came out.

**[Reptile/ Tuner: Once per turn, you can inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent****'s life points. This amount is decreased for every spell/ trap card your opponent controls x100.] (Atk: 1200 Def: 500) **

"Now I activate its monster effect to slam you with 600 points of damage," Silver shouted. The snake lashed out at Silvaa with its tail blades.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Two face down cards appeared on Silver's field**.**

**{Silver: 4000. Silvaa: 3400}**

"Good, I shall be making my turn now." Slivaa picked up the top card of her deck.

"Activate the magical Giant Trunade, returning all spell and trap cards on your field to your hand, next, I call forth my Marauding Captain. When it is normally summoned, it allows me to special summon a monster of level four or below to my field from my hand. I choose the tuner monster known as Rose, Warrior of Revenge!"

The monster appeared on her field in a flurry of wilting rose petals.

"Now, dear Silver, you could probably have predicted this, but I'm tuning Rose with my marauding captain to unleash, Black Rose Dragon!"

"But that's my mom's card, why do you have it?"

"Your mother would not exist to own it yet. Now, I attack your cobra with my dragon."

Black Rose threw its head back and roared. When it turned back to Silver, black flames were dancing around the dragon's gaping maw. The flames grew, into an inferno and it unleashed its deadly fire attack.

"Right now! I activate Negate Attack. It stops you monster attack."

"I set three cards and end my turn."

Silver shakily drew a card. That had been too close a call. It wouldn't do to underestimate this opponent as she had so many others.

"I'm activating the effect of my cobra to inflict three hundred points of damage to you."

**{Silver:**** 4000. Silvaa: 3100}**

"Now, I'm going to throw my 'Crimson Sabre Tiger' in attack mode." A jet black tiger stood. It had two larger, dominant fangs, that were blood red and along its body, rich red carbuncles were implanted.

**[Beast/ Effect: When this card attacks, decrease the attack points of the target monster by 400 points.]**** (Attack: 1700 Def:700)**

"I'll set another card, and attack your dragon with my tiger." Crimson Sabre Tiger tensed it's hind legs as it crouched, then it leapt with a thunder like roar, which resounded through the cave. It opened its mouth and bared its fangs threateningly and Black Rose Dragons attack points dropped to two thousand.

"Even now, after it has stricken my dragons heart with fear, your tiger is not strong enough to destroy her. Tell me, foolish girl, what is your plot?"

"My monster may not be powerful enough to destroy her yet, but when I activate the Reinforcements trap card, my tiger is powered up all the way to two thousand two hundred.

**{Silver: 4000. Silvaa: 2900}**

"I attack with my Cobra."

"Hold it! I believe now is a prime opportunity to play my 'Call of the Hunted' trap card, to resurrect my Rose, warrior of revenge!"

'Things are getting interesting.' Silver thought.

The duel was nearing its end, Silver could tell. She had earlier made the mistake of deflecting an attack from Red Dragon Archfiend with Magic Cylinder, and her opponent had activated a card called **Mirror Damage**, meaning Silver took 3000 points of damage directly to her life points, but her Crimson Sabre Cobra had somehow survived. She drew her card and a gut instinct told her it would be the last of the duel. She currently had three cards in her hand and added the fourth. Crimson Sabre Infinity Breaker.

**[Machine/ Effect: You can special summon this card from your hand if you control a face –up continuous trap or spell card. Once per turn, you can send 1 face-up continuous trap or spell card to your graveyard to have this monster attack directly this turn. If you do, your opponent cannot activate a monster, spell or trap card effect until the end of the damage step.] (Atk: 1100. Def:**** 400. Lv. 5)**

"I activate the field spell 'Crimson Cavern.' It increases the attack of all Crimson Sabre monsters on my field by seven hundred." From the walls of the cave, crimson spikes protruded where there were once stalagmites and stalactites. "I'm going to activate the continuous spell, 'Field Barrier' so I can special summon, 'Crimson Sabre Infinity Breaker.'" A small black and white robot materialised out of thin air and a deadly looking red sword was on the back of its left hand. "This is what I came to do," Silver mumbled to herself, "I'm being tested for worth. The worth to control the strongest dragon in existence. Crimson Sabre Dragon."

She then looked up at Silvaa, who had only Red Dragon Archfiend on the field. Determination blazed in Silver eyes. Her stance defiant.

"I'm tuning my level three Crimson Sabre Cobra and level five Infinity Breaker" She canted: "If this is my destiny, I'll let the world know, let's take 'em out in a burst of power. Show us what you've got, Crimson Sabre Dragon!"

There was an explosion. As the dust cleared, red eyes could be seen glowing. It roared, shaking dust and pebbles off the roof of the cave. It flapped its great wings to dispel the remaining dust. There, standing tall and majestic, black scaled and powerful, was Crimson Sabre Dragon. Its talons, the spines running down its back, its fangs, the formidable horn that stood near the front of its muzzle and the deadly blade at the end of its tail were all such a deep blood red that would have been sickening on any creature that wasn't the pitch black of the Dragon's scales.

**[Dragon/Synchro/Effect: This card can only be special summoned by a synchro summon. When this card destroys**** an opponent's monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's attack if its level was equal to, or more than, this card's level.] (Atk: 2400 Def: 1600) **

"Now end it!" Silver commanded. The dragon threw its head back and inhaled sharply. It let it out again in a burst of crimson breath.

She woke with a start, chest heaving. She was alive, so she must've won. She suddenly became aware of another presence in the room.

"You Ok?" Masato's voice questioned worriedly. Silver's eyes searched the room, until she found Masato's.

"Why are you in my room?" Silver questioned, suspicious. When you find a guy you barely know in your room at night while you're asleep, that's about the time you scream 'rape!'

"I was getting a drink and I heard you moaning. I came to check if you were alright."

Silver nodded in understanding. With a dream like that she could not expect to have had a peaceful rest. Silver then noticed their position. Masato was leaning over her with one hand on either side of her body.

At this close proximity, Silver caught a faint trace of gasoline and engine grease from his skin. A smell she had grown to love after spending so long in her garage working on her D-wheel, even on occasion, much to her mother's disapproval, pulling all nighters. Each time Masato exhaled, it tickled her cheeks.

From Silver, the faint scent of strawberries travelled up Masato's nose, but was followed in contrast by a stronger smell of disembodied D-wheel engine. Obviously that particular body wash had been a vain attempt to freshen Silver up for last night's formal event. He preferred the latter scent though. It was familiar and made him feel comfortable in their otherwise awkward position. He leaned in closer, guided by his nose and instincts, toward Silver. Her tangled raven and dark violet streaked hair was splayed out around her head and her almond cat eyes with Yusei-sensei's irises stared up at him curiously. From her abdomen down, she was covered by the bed sheets. But the rest of her was covered by no such things. Rather, a powder pink tank top. Her bust was easily as big as her mother's had been when she was Silver's age, if not bigger. Masato, however, was not interested in such perverted adolescent thoughts. In fact, he would shove them into a little corner of his mind where they would never be seen again. Hopefully. But God, was she beautiful. Her pale porcelain skin contrasted so greatly with her hair that it was like dark and light had formed a temporary alliance to produce this angel. He continued to lean closer to his intoxicatingly scented and tempting angel.

The high pitched squeal of Silver's alarm clock caused Masato to jump back with a start. Silver groaned and rolled her eyes in anger at the irritating machine. So close. She slammed a fist into it, harder than was necessary. It silenced with an unhealthy moan. It was probably broken. Good. The room lapsed into an awkward silence. So quiet it was, you could probably hear a pin drop. Masato cleared his throat.

"I guess I should go. I still haven't gotten that drink I wanted," Masato told her.

"No, please stay and chat, yeah?" Silver begged. Well he wasn't going to say no to that.

"I don't even know your full name yet." Silver mused.

"Suigimori." They continued asking each other questions until…

"Have you ever had a boyfriend, or a crush?" Masato asked. Silver looked at him stunned. Why ask that question?

"No, I've never had a boyfriend," Silver answered, truthfully. After a moment's thought, she added, "I do have one crush though." She smirked at him.

"Me?"

"Perhaps." Oh man. Silver liked him back. What was he expected to do? Did he kiss her now? Or did he wait? While all of these thoughts were running around uncontrollably in his head, colliding with each other and getting all tangled up, he did not notice himself tilting towards her. He suddenly became aware of how far away from Silver's face his own was. Her eyes were wide in anticipation. Without thinking, he closed the rest of the distance between them, spoiling her once innocent, virgin lips.

Oh, boy was he going to get it when Sensei found out.

* * *

**I've just noticed that my character description of Silver is very smilar to that of Echogirl's description of Destiny in her story A Rose in the Stars. That was purely a coincidence people I assure you and I only just noticed it myself. In fact I'm going to go out of my way to tell you to go read that awesome story. Don't belive me? It's got over 800 reviews! Beat that!**


End file.
